


serendipity

by rensungs



Series: serendipity [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dancer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dancing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensungs/pseuds/rensungs
Summary: In which Minho lives and breaths for the art of dancing, Felix is his favorite form of art.orIn which Minho finds himself hopelessly in love with his dance partner: Felix.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: serendipity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> read this while listening to serendipity by jimin (bts), enjoy reading <3

Minho has always loved dancing

__

____

Ever since he was a child, he always finds himself dancing in his room. Dancing was and is his happiness, he shows all his emotions through dancing.

__

____

The way he moves, his gestures, his steps, his emotions. It's all so detailed. There's always a story behind each moves. 

__

____

_Lee Felix,_ his partner, Minho admires him. Minho loved how Felix shares his story through dancing. The way his hands until his legs move so smoothly, he loved it.

__

____

Every step he makes, every inch they get closer, Minho would always see himself lost in Felix's eyes everytime they meet. 

__

____

Minho was scared, scared to admit his feelings for his dance partner, never in a million years would he see himself in the future to have feelings for Felix. But there he is, being hopelessly in love with his own dance partner. 

__

____

Minho has always been afraid of having the thought of loving someone, until he met Lee Felix. The person who Minho can talk to about anything, the person who Minho could always count on, the person who would always be there for Minho, it has always been him, _Lee Felix_.

__

____

He loves every single thing about him. His eyes, personality, humour, everything. Felix is the definition of art in Minho's eyes, _Felix is his favorite form of art_. 

__

____

There are times when Minho questions it, if it was all worth the heart break at the end. There are always more interesting people out there, waiting to treat his heart the right way, yet the look Felix gives him, it gives him hope that maybe, Felix does feel the same. 

__

____

Minho could never give up on Felix, he'd do anything for Felix to always be there for him, and that might sound selfish of him, but he wants Felix to always be there right by his side forever so he could do the same for the younger. He wanted them to always be there for each other, even if it's not meant for love, he still wants it.

__

____

As before the song was starting, Felix takes a look back in Minho, giving him a warm smile and Minho smiles back in response. 

__

____

That was when they were dancing, it felt like they were in a field full of flowers, yet Felix is still his favourite to ever bloom. _Cause you love me,_ Minho takes a look at Felix who's hand is on his, both dancing in sync. _And i love you,_ Felix mouthed which is enough for the older to notice.

__

____

And there was the part where they were both in ground, eyes fully fixed to each other not breaking a single eye contact. _Love me now, touch me now._

__

____

Minho pulled the other closer while his hands locked in the other, the way their feet moves in sync. _My angel, my world._ They felt like as if they were in their own world. _Just let me love you,_ Minho whispered that is already enough for him to hear, Felix gave him a little smile before distancing further away from him. 

__

____

_Just let me love you,_ the older finished quietly saying the sentence enough for Felix to hear, 

__

____

"Hyung?" Minho blinks back into reality as Felix calls out to him, the music ends and the studio is all silent except for their heavy breaths.

__

____

"Go again? From the start?" Felix licks his soft, pink, bottom lips.

__

____

Minho gulps, nodding.

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

They both were getting ready to go to each of their places back, "Tomorrow again?" Felix says right before going out the studio's door, "Yeah." Minho nods and waves at him.

__

____

They both ended their day with texting each other good night texts like how they used to, they have always been friends. Their parents knew each other which leads to them hanging out and getting closer each day. They probably know each other better than the palm of their hands.

__

____

He has tried finding new people, he tried. There were times when Minho felt like Felix wasn't the one for him, he tried dating other people several times, but it always ended with him being the broken heart. Hwang Hyunjin, they both ended on good terms, Minho really loved him, he really did, but when Hyunjin said he loved someone else, Minho felt blank. No emotions were feel, not the feeling of sadness, happiness, anything. He didn't know what to feel. 

__

____

"How did you know you were in love with him?" Minho asks Hyunjin, his kind of ex boyfriend. "Well, you know the times where you always feel comfortable while talking to one person, they give you happiness, so much happiness," Hyunjin pauses and smiled softly to a picture of him and Jisung on his phone, 

__

____

"Everything they do makes your heart skip a beat, even if they're the stupidest person in the world, everything they do makes you smile. They're the one that makes you feel like you belong in this world, _your bestfriend._ They're that one person who gives you a feeling that you never felt before but it makes you happy, so happy. Everytime you see them you feel butterflies around you, they're your sun, your moon, your sea, your star, and everything you've ever wanted. You look at them once again and realize all their details and all their flaws, you fall in love with them even more." Minho looked into the ground, tears falling from him while only one person comes in his mind.

__

____

That was when Minho realized, that from all the people he has dated, yeah maybe he felt happiness when he's with them. But never the same feeling he felt with Felix, _he was in love with Felix._

__

____

"Hyung, come on get up!" Felix grabs both of Minho's arm and tries to get him up, "You're so heavy hyung!" Felix let out a soft laugh which caused Minho to softly smile. 

__

____

They both stayed like this for a moment, face to face. He looks at Felix's eyes, the way his eyes shines, and his pretty, pink, soft lips. "Let's go," 

__

____

They both go into their positions, Felix gave a smile to Minho as the song were starting, which leads Minho to smile back, he couldn't resist Felix's soft, pretty smile.

__

____

And they were both dancing together, their moves, steps were both in sync. They were in their own little world, until Minho did a move that wasn't in the original choreo, Felix gave a confused look, _Hyung?_ he whispered which is already enough for Minho to hear, smiling at him. 

__

____

_As much as my heart flutters, I'm worried._ Minho sang along while he grabbed both of the younger's arms and swinging it around, _The destiny is jealous of us._ He put both of his arms around his waist.

__

____

_The universe has moved for us, without missing a single thing._ At this point they were hugging, the younger's face on Minho's shoulder, _Our happiness was meant to be,_ He whispered to Felix's ear, _Cause you love me._

_And i love you._

__

____

_You're my penicillium, saving me, saving me._ He feels himself distancing further away from the younger, but their hands still locked, _My angel,_ Minho mouthed while looking at the boy's eye, _My world._ The younger whispered which is enough for the older to hear, smiling softly at him.

__

____

He pulled Felix back to him, face to face, he admired Felix's details one more time, _Just let me love you._ He sang to Felix. 

__

____

It was just them in the studio, only them. It felt like they were in their own world, the world that you could only see in your dreams, Felix has always been Minho's dream, it felt like they were in slow motion, only them. Minho leans in and kisses him. 

__

____

It felt like a dream, the kiss was full of happiness, he has finally found his happiness. His happiness has always been Felix, from twelve years of friendship, it had always been him, his bestfriend. "I wan't you to be mine," Minho looks up at Felix, "I am yours." Felix replies before kissing him again. 

__

____

It felt amazing, Felix has always been Minho's. Even if he didn't know. Every single thing Felix does will never fails to amaze Minho, He loves and admires every single thing about Felix. He was in love, in love with Felix, in love with his dance partner, in love with his bestfriend, he was in love with Lee Felix.

__

____

"Lixie," Minho starts up while wiping all his sweats from all the dancing, "hm?" Felix looked at Minho. "What are we?" That was definitely a question he didn't expect, Felix doesn't really know the answer, but he does know what he wants them to be.

__

____

"I don't know hyung, what do you want us to be?" Felix replies, Minho softly laughs, "You have always been my bestfriend lixie pixie," Minho smiled and grabbed the boy's arms. "You're my bestfriend, and you probably want us to be only that, right? But, I do want us to be more," Minho looked into the ground. Felix put his hands on Minho's chin, "I do want us to be more."

__

____

"Have you ever been in love?" Minho started asking him questions, "I thought being in love with one person wasn't real, I thought it was all just in stories and movies, but then I met a boy, he's amazing. He makes me happy, so happy. Everytime i see him it makes my heart flutter, I love him so much." Felix replies and looks up to the boy he was talking about, the boy he love is Minho. He has always loved Lee Minho. He feels happy when he's around him, dancing was his way showing all his feelings to Minho, every single move he does there is always a story behind them, and his story was telling about how much he loved his dance partner.

__

____

"I love you, hyung." Felix put his hands on Minho's and looked at him on the eyes, "I love you too, lixie."

__

____

"More than just _that_ , I love you as in both. You're my bestfriend first lixie pixie, but I do want you to be mine, I want you to be mine forever, and I'll be yours. I'll be the one who makes you the happiest in the world, and you, you make me the happiest in the world."

__

____

Felix started tearing up in that sentence, he loved that boy so much. He loved Minho so much, he was in love, _in love._ In love with his bestfriend, he was in love with Minho, his childhood friend, his everything. Minho was his happiness.

__

____

"But do you know what makes me the happiest?" Minho grabs Felix's hand, "you being my boyfriend." Minho softly smiled and giggles, and Felix can't contain his happiness anymore, he was so happy, the happiest ever. The best feeling he has ever had after nineteen years, he was the happiest. 

__

____

"Yeah." A happy whisper came out, Minho kissed him again and again, his heart overwhelmed with happiness. He was the happiest.

__

____

Felix is Minho's favorite form of art.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! check my other writings, my aus are on @minzns twt


End file.
